1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a composite data transmission interface and a judgment method thereof for switching interfaces between operating modes of a smart card or a Universal Serial Bus (USB) according to pinouts of electrical conductivity or signal transmission so that electrical conductivity is completed by the controller referring to an operating mode.
2) Description of the Prior Art
With Internet prevailing in this era, cash flow between banks, communication channels or news information has been dramatically changed. For instance, cash transferred between different bank accounts is electronically available to smart cards and Internet via a terminal; conventional communication channels such as mail have been replaced or unavailable in the market due to emergence of various technologies, e.g., e-mail, instant messaging or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP); mainstream media such as TV station and newspaper does not dominate news information.
Internet-based cash flow, communication channels or news information has brought advantages such as instantaneity, convenience and lowered use cost. Similarly, Internet-based functions still have disadvantages like conventional methods. As a gigantic network, Internet constructed by linking sub-networks features information leakage, for example, unencrypted information about Internet-based cash flow between banks or individual messages in unsafe instant messaging or media communication is easily caught by or exposed to cyber criminals.
In order to promote security of Internet-based transactions and identify users, each bank usually offers one user an extra flash drive including a private key in addition to an existing smart card. However, this extra tool such as flash drive which is inconveniently held in a purse has become a minor problem in handling or even a trouble after it was lost.
Additionally, how to reduce costs in offering and managing flash drives is also an issue. As indicated in the last paragraph, a flash drive with a thickness conforming to existing specifications might not be properly held in a purse or a pocket.